parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Amos Slade
Amos Slade is a fox hunter from "The Fox and the Hound" and its sequel. Personality *Amos is an adjoining neighbor to Widow Tweed, and is known to be an avid hunter. At the beginning of the film, he has one hunting dog called Chief, and has just obtained a hound puppy called Copper, who he intends to train as a hunting dog. At first, he often has to search for Copper, who runs off to play with Tod, who lives next door with Widow Tweed. Finally, Amos ties Copper up at his doghouse to shut him up and conk him out. When Tod arrives one day, to see what has happened to Copper, Amos is alerted to the young fox's presence by Chief. Amos assumes that the fox is after his chickens, and attempts to kill Tod. As Tod is able to escape, Amos threatens Widow Tweed that he will kill Tod if he is on his property again. *Soon after, Amos takes both Copper and Chief on a long hunting trip. By springtime, Amos is able to collect a large amount of skins and trophies with the help of a now fully grown Copper. The night of their return, Tod comes once again to see Copper, until Amos sees Tod and tries to kill him once more. With the help of Chief, Amos is able to track Tod to a railroad bridge, Tod escapes, but runs into Chief standing there and blocking his way. Suddenly, a train comes, and while Tod is able to escape, Chief is badly injured by the engine, which knocks him off the tracks, and sails over Tod with its train cars. Amos blames Tod for Chief's near death, and both he and Copper vow to kill Tod. *When they see Widow Tweed drop Tod off at the nearby game preserve, he breaks in in a mad attempt to kill Tod. As Amos sets multiple leghold traps along Tod's routes, Tod is able to escape into his den. Amos then tries to smoke Tod out, setting a fire at one end of the den, while he and Copper wait at the other end. However, Tod shocks the both of them by escaping through the flames. As Amos begins to follow, he irritates a large disturbed sleeping grizzly bear. While trying to escape the bear, Amos has tumbled down the slope, and has accidentally gotten his foot caught in one of his own traps. However, he is saved from death thanks to the joint effort of Tod and Copper. As Tod is injured as a result, Amos tries to take advantage and kill Tod. He eventually has a change of heart when he sees Copper proving his loyalty to Tod by standing in the way of the gun, and realizes the friendship that is there between the two animals, even though they are different. Amos eventually decides to return home a slightly better man, while Widow Tweed doctors his injured leg. *It is presumed that he learned his lesson about foxes being different from people. *Amos Slade is a comic relief character here, without the darker side portrayed in the first film. Widow Tweed throws a pie in his face, and threatens to do so again later. Chief appears, but has very few speaking parts and very little screen time. Chief and Amos enter a hunting dog contest, where Chief takes another ribbon (fourth place) for the second time in a row-which he seems to think makes him the champion hunting dog in the county. Amos mostly only shows up in the beginning trying to train Copper, becoming increasingly irate with his failures as a hunting dog, yelling at him after a chain of comedic events while chasing Tod (which were his own fault), looking for Copper later when the pup has gone to join the Singin' Strays, and showing up later after being lead by Tod to the Singin' Strays' performance, where he reveals that Copper is not a stray at all and takes him home. He Played Sumbahajee Angria In Pirates Of The Caribbean (PrinceBalto Style) He is a pirate He Played Dr Fate In Superman: The Animated Series (PrinceBalto Human Style) He is a villain He Played Scar in The Disney Human King He is a Evil Lion He Played Prince Achmed in Ericladdin He is a Prince He Played Banzai in The Knight King He is a Hyena He Played Farouk the Apple Seller in Jeffladdin He is a Apple Seller He Played Razoul in Homerladdin He is a guard He Played Van Pelt in Jumanji CoolZDane Style He is a Evil Hunter He Played Eustace Bagge in Tod the Cowardly Fox He is a Grumpy Farmer He Played Jafar in Spongeladdin and Spongeladdin 2: The Return of Amos Slade He is a Evil Sorecerer He Played Frollo in The Gru of Notre Dame He Played Sheriff of Nottingham in Dimitri Hood He is a Wolf He Played Sir Ector in Mowgli and the Sword in the Stone He is a Knight He Played Sam McKean in Atlantis 2: Tyler's Return He is an Injured Man He Played Mr. Tweedy in Fox Run He is a farmer He Played Nute Gunray in Star Wars (160 Movies Style) He Played Commander Rourke In Atlantis The Lost Empire (Animation411 Style) He is a General He Played Nebbercracker in Monster House (Dragon Rockz Style) He is DJ's angry neighbor He Played The Milkman in The AristoHumans (Bruce Hogan Style) He Played Wynyard in Meet the Feebles (Request from Jean-Claude Junior) He is a Vietnam War veteran who performs knife throwing. He Played Himself in Clash of the Links He is a semi-major-turned villain character who spends much of the film trying recover from anger. By the middle part, the Cybermen caught him and upgraded him into a Cyberman which made him lose his emotions in the process. During the battle, he is last seen fighting before getting his chest-plate punched by Mosquitor, and Slade ends up dying in the process. He Played Stromboli in Baltocchio He is a puppet master He Played the Druggie in Sausage Party He Played Dr. Evazan in Star Wars (Jean-Claude style) He played David Quire in The Greatest Freakout ever 17 (Systariansrule2024 Human Style) He is Stephen Quire’s Dad Portayals * In The Wolf-Dog & The Hedgehog - played by Count Dooku * In The Lion and The Panther - Played by Dr. Facilier * In The Wolfdog and the Lion - Played by Percival C. McLeach * In The Chinese and the Russian - Played by Governor Ratcliffe * In The Penguin and the Bear - Played by Edgar The Butler * In The Mouse and the Cat - Played by Professor Coldheart * In The Junk Cat and the Solider Cat - Played by Commander Ulysses Feral * In The Hedgehog and the Wolf-Dog - Played by Dustin McCann Sr. Gallery: Amos Slade in The Fox and the Hound.jpg|Amos Slade in The Fox and the Hound Amos Slade in The Fox and the Hound 2.jpg|Amos Slade in The Fox and the Hound 2 Amos Slade 1.jpg Amos Slade.png No 1074425 1342196680484 full.jpg Category:Antagonists Category:The Fox and the Hound Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Hunters Category:Fievel and olivia's adventures villains Category:Angry Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Gray Characters Category:Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Rude Characters Category:Old Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Old Villains Category:Short-Tempered Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Villains Turned To The Good Side Category:Reformed characters Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Characters Who has Mustaches Category:Characters with a mustache Category:Male Villains Category:Systariansrule2024’s Characters Category:1981 Introductions